fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmic Magic
Cosmic Magic '''is a lost form of Caster Magic that was as its status suggests a magic which was lost beneath of the river of time until revived by Yashiro Nakagawa. It is a form of magic that as its name suggests uses the energy of the cosmos as it base form and manipulate it to different extents to perform various unique techniques. Description A form of magic, that as its name suggests is marked by its usage of cosmic energy of the heavenly bodies, Cosmic Magic is an extremely powerful form of magic which beacame lost after the battle of the dragons, about 400 years ago of the current timeline. It served as the mother magic to two other lost magics- Territory and Heavenly Body Magic. It allows its rare casters to have dominion over all the regions in the users eye-sight as well the cosmic energy residing in that region. The caster can maipulate these regions of space freely with enough control to actually bend them. For example, Yashiro has shown the ability to bend the space around him, the bent acting as a wwarp shield to warp all attacks that hit the bent space. This also acts as a way of becoming invisible as the caster can cause the light rays incident on the target to bend along the warp, not reaching the target and thus not being reflected by it. However bending space is not its only ability as it has in its arsenal a large variety of spatial techniques, all impressive in their own right. The caster can not only warp space but also interchange spatial regions, resulting in teleportin abilities being added to the caster's arsenal. With it the user teleport organic and inorganic objects ranging from minute objects such as stones or masses of water to living beings including humans. The magic not only manipulates the spatial aspects of the cosmos but is also known for its usage of techniques relating to outer space. The fact alone was able to cause Aro Suzuki to shudder in fear as its power seemed to him as being potentially limitless. The user can shoot blasts of cosmic energy reminescent of miniature stars; galaxy shaped projectiles that have the capability of cutting through buildings as well as well as waves of mass destruction that have wide radius of effect. Another use of it is the actual summoning of miniature manifestations of planets and stars which take the form of distinct, spherical orbs of light that seem to possess explosive properties enough to counteract other high level spells. Since these orbs are composed of energy, Yashiro can quickly reforge them to their original forms. Having the ability to summon actual meteors with power varying from city-block level destruction to city-destroying levels, Yashiro has enough control over the meteors to redirect them in middair if the target escapes the original impact zone. Limitations Moves Basic Spells '''Cosmic Arrows: Advanced Spells Cosmic Ruler: Heaven's Rain: Cosmic Ruler: Supernova: Cosmic Ruler: Divine Protection: Cosmic Ruler: Divine Retribution: Forbidden/Unique Spells Cosmic Harmony: Dragon Enclosure: Cosmic Harmony: Dragon Lord: Cosmic Harmony: Star Death: Cosmic Harmony: Big Bang Collapse: Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Rwik66